Shattered Image
by Teruul
Summary: The war is won, but before Loki can leave earth, Thor must travel to Asgard to prepare for Loki's arrival. What could possibly happen when the God of Mischief is detained at the villa of Tony Stark? Warning! Tony/Loki, smut, one-shot!


**Shattered image**

_**Warning! This is rated 'M', mature! BoyxBoy, sex, all that nice stuff...**_

AN; _This fanfiction is a gift for a friend of mine. We're both _huge_ Loki fangirls, and after re-watching The Avengers and Thor, I got a sudden impulse to write this fic. This is a _**_One-Shot_**_, so there will be no more chapters than just this one._

_Anna, this is for you, mia tesorina!_

_All hail Loki!_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I must head to Asgard before him, to inform my father of his arrival."

Thor's words made the entire audience sigh simultaneously. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his fellow Avengers with a rather idiotic expression. "Naturally, you have to realize I can't just..."

"What, take him off our hands already?" Barton flicked his head in the direction of the silent prisoner, who was leaning against a wall, hands chained and cuffed in front of him. "If you leave him here much longer, believe me, there won't be anything to pick up once you return."

A soft scoff was heard from the prisoner, and Clint Barton immediately brought an arrow to his bow and aimed it straight between Loki's eyes. "Don't test me," Barton snarled.

Loki's emerald eyes seemed to dance in mischief, and if not for the metal muzzle, he'd be showing a smug grin. He gave Barton a curt nod before tipping his head back, exposing his bare throat to the threatening arrow.

_Try, if you dare._

"Son of a-"

"Easy there, Legolas." Barton flinched as a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced at the intruding appendage before growling in frustration and firing the arrow into the wall right next to Loki's head.

"There we go." Tony Stark dragged the archer away from Loki, who hadn't even flinched when the arrow had pierced the brick wall behind him. Instead, his eyes were closed and his body quivered with what Tony figured was laughter.

"Not that I care for his safety," Steve Rogers said slowly. "But leaving him alone here would be a really bad idea."

"I have no other choice, I hope you are aware," Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He is my brother, and returning with him right away would only earn him more grief."

"Oh yes, we don't want that to happen," agent Romanoff said sarcastically, her eyes never wavering from Loki's face. "He killed Phil, for god's sake, how do you expect us to babysit him while you're gone?"

Thor parted his lips to speak, but when nothing came out, he shook his head. "I ask only for a few hours' worth of time," he said. "I would not ask if I knew any other way to solve this."

"Understand that we-"

"It's alright, I'll watch him."

Every head turned in Tony Stark's direction, even Loki's. Green eyes locked with brown, and Tony shook his head slightly to get rid of the awkward feeling. "I probably have the safest penthouse at my place, camera surveillance and a nifty alarm system, " he told the others.

Loki's eyes narrowed ominously, but Tony was too busy accepting the gratitude Thor was giving him to notice it.

"Are you sure, Stark?" Barton asked, eyes still glued to Loki with murderous intent.

Loki tilted his head to the right and raised an amused eyebrow at Barton. Slowly, he raised his shackled hands and beckoned his index finger.

_Come get me._

Before anyone could react, Hawkeye lunged forward and planted his fist into Loki's face. The god staggered into the wall, a small drop of blood crawling down from a cut next to his right eyebrow. Before he could recover, Barton punched him again, this time making him drop to his knees.

"Still your rage, mortal!" Thor rumbled while Romanoff grabbed hold of Barton's arm and pulled him backwards. "Do not lay another hand upon my brother!"

Tony sighed and walked up to Loki. Without paying any attention to the furious archer, he bent down and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away most of the blood from the god's face. Loki stared at him with an unreadable expression, and Tony lost track of what he was doing for a second.

A loud thud made him snap out of his daze and he grabbed hold of Loki's arm and dragged him to his feet. Barton had stormed off, but not before driving his fist into the wall. Romanoff hesitated for a moment, but after sparing a disgusted glare at Loki, she followed him.

"So I take it he's staying at my place?" Tony asked of Thor, who nodded.

"I would truly appreciate that," he said and raised his hammer. "If there is nothing more to discuss, I shall leave for Asgard. I will retrieve him as soon as possible."

"Whatever you say, Blondie," Tony said absentmindedly. "Jarvis?" he added, bringing his cellphone up to his ear. "Send us a chopper, would you? I don't wanna drive around in a car with Reindeer Games here."

"Certainly, sir."

Tony closed the call and turned around in time to watch Thor soar into the sky. "Well, if that's all..." Rogers said and looked from Tony to Loki. "Call if he needs any extra watching."

"Will do, Captain."

When the sound of Roger's bike had faded, Tony scratched his neck and glanced at Loki, who was looking back at him with slightly raised eyebrows. "You know, you can stop acting all high and mighty now," Tony huffed. "That's only gonna make things worse. For you."

Loki's eyes were enough to tell Tony the god was amused. He raised his hands and softly poked at his muzzle. _Take this off?_

"Oh no, I don't think so." Tony turned his back to Loki when the sound of his helicopter reached his ears. "Our ride's here," he added and grabbed Loki's arm none too gently and pulled him towards the chopper.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So, this'll be your room for tonight."

Tony opened the door to the guest bedroom in the basement of his villa. He gestured Loki to move inside, and watched carefully as the god leisurely strolled past him. When he stood in the middle of the room, Loki turned around to look at Tony.

"I'll lock the door," Tony informed him. " There's a small kitchen and a fridge, but with that on," he pointed at the iron muzzle, "you probably won't need either one. Bathroom's to the left, and there's a button on the wall next to the bed. Push it if you have some kind of otherworldly emergency that you need help with."

Loki studied him for a moment, and the intensity of his eyes made Tony feel as if he was being x-rayed. Then, the god gave him a nod and walked up to the bed, where he carefully sat down and looked at Tony with eyebrows raised in expectation.

Tony suppressed the will to shiver and after rocking back and forth on his feet for a while, he backed out of the room. After making sure the door was locked and secured, he steered his steps for his workshop. Restoring his latest Iron Man suit would serve as a perfect distraction.

He walked past the bar and poured himself a martini before sitting down before his desk. He took a sip of the liquid and shook his head before getting started. "Jarvis, give me the full damage report on Mark 7."

A 3D image of his most recent suit popped up in front of him, and he rubbed his forehead while memorizing all the biggest damages. "Alright, starting with the helmet..." he mumbled absentmindedly and grabbed the nearest tool he could find.

After almost one and a half hours of working, Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, Loki's presence in the house alone was enough to distract the hell out of him. He chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before standing up. "Jarvis, give me the camera on Loki's room," he said and wiped some oil off his hands.

The image of Loki's room appeared on the big screen in front of him. Loki was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall behind him. His eyes were closed, and Tony couldn't help but admire the serenity the scene provided. The god looked so defenseless, so vulnerable, and Tony had to repeatedly remind himself this guy had just attempted to take over the earth.

Suddenly, Loki's eyes snapped open and he stared right at the camera. _No_, right at Tony. As if he knew he was being watched. Tony's eyes widened and he fought the urge to back away a few steps. Loki tilted his head back and seemed to sigh, slightly hooded eyes holding Tony's in a vice grip.

Tony stood rooted to the spot for almost a minute before walking out of his workshop and over to the door of Loki's room. He grabbed the handle, and hesitated. He couldn't explain why his palms had become sweaty, or why his mouth suddenly seemed so dry.

He huffed at his behavior and inhaled deeply before pushing down the handle and entering the room.

For a second, he lost track of what he was going to say. Loki was standing by the edge of the bed, the dim light making his pale skin seem radiant. He'd opened a few buttons of his robes, releasing the pressure on his neck and exposing his collarbones. Although the scene was as far from obscene as it could get, there was something oddly entrancing about the sight.

It wasn't until Loki coughed softly that Tony realized he'd been staring for over thirty seconds. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, held it open for a few seconds, then asked, "Did you need anything?" He mentally face-palmed, but his attention was snatched when Loki's eyebrows creased into an almost subjecting expression, and he once again raised his hands to poke at his muzzle.

Tony couldn't explain why he, without hesitating, walked up to the taller man and dragged his right hand over the muzzle, deliberately grazing the god's skin. "One insult, and it goes right back on," he said, trying and failing to sound stern.

Loki nodded curtly, and the muzzle came off. Tony only got enough time to register something red gushing out past the god's lips before Loki winced and hurried over to the small kitchen to spit out a rather large amount of blood into the sink.

"Shit, what happened?" Tony exclaimed and tossed the muzzle onto the floor.

"The _Hawk_'s second hit caused me to bite my cheek, and the wound filled my mouth with blood," Loki said, succeeding in sounding prideful despite his appearance.

"Why didn't you just swallow it?" Tony asked and turned the tap, letting the cool water wash away the blood.

"The taste of my own blood is quite vile, Tony Stark," Loki replied and moved back to the bed.

"So you've been holding this in your mouth for hours because you don't like to swallow blood," Tony stated in disbelief.

"I did ask you to remove this muzzle earlier, or have you forgotten already?"

A small wave of guilt washed over Tony's body, but he ignored it. "Yeah, well, you did also just try to take over earth, so you can't expect me to buddy you around like it never happened," he snapped.

Loki smiled, and it made Tony's blood freeze. "Compassion is clearly an emotion not only _I_ lack," he said softly, eyes traveling over the smaller man's front.

"You really expect me to lick your shoes, even after you hurled me out the window?" Tony said, frustration tugging at his insides. "You've got some issues, Reindeer Games."

"Mind your words, mortal," Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I may be chained, but my power is still superior to-"

"Mind _your_ words," Tony interrupted and lifted the muzzle onto the nightstand. "Unless you want me to put this on you again."

Loki's expression darkened for half a second, but he quickly recovered, offering Tony a smile that almost made him seem angelic. "If I told you that thing feasts on the flesh around my lips, would you put it back on?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. "I know not much about your personality, but you do not strike me as _cruel_, Tony Stark."

Tony parted his lips to speak, but his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. A silence stretched between them, and Tony could do nothing but stare at this new image of Loki. He looked innocent, like a man who'd been accused of a crime he hadn't committed.

Tony shook his head roughly, turned away from Loki and walked out without another word. After slamming the door shut, he exhaled sharply and leaned against the wall. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was running on double speed. A part of him wanted to go back into the room to beat up the demigod once and for all, while another part wanted to go back to do something entirely else.

He decided to ignore both options and returned to his workshop. He threw a longing gaze at the bar, but he knew he needed to be sober for the rest of tonight. After the God of Mischief had left, then he could drink until he passed out on the couch.

Tony huffed, but he couldn't ignore the uncomfortable feeling that came when he thought of the god leaving. "What the hell..." he muttered and walked back to the bar. _One drink couldn't hurt_. He filled a small glass and brought it to his lips, but didn't drink.

He stood with the glass raised for a few moments before lowering it again and releasing a shaky breath. He was being screwed with, and he allowed Loki to get inside his head. He set down the glass with a loud thud and rubbed his forehead.

"Jarvis, play me some distracting, loud-as-hell music," he said and threw himself down in a chair.

"Is the detainee troubling you, sir?"

"Oh no, I always become all huffy and annoyed around this time of the day, right?" Tony said sarcastically.

Jarvis answered by turning on the stereo, blasting the workshop with a random song from AC/DC. Tony closed his eyes for a second, letting the music flow into his body. After inhaling deeply a few times, he pushed out of his chair.

He ignored the screen that displayed Loki's room and walked over to the platform where he'd propped the damaged Iron Man suit. The worst damage had been repaired, but the suit still looked like shit. The color had faded, small pieces of armor were missing here and there, and the wires were disconnected from the smashed-up thrusters.

"This is gonna take all night," he sighed.

"Do you enjoy having your eardrums shattered by this rabble?"

Tony whirled around and slammed a hand over his right ear. Loki, who'd been standing behind him, had spoken straight into his ear, his cold breath making Tony's skin crawl.

"What the-" Tony stumbled backwards into the iron suit. It toppled over, hitting the floor with a devastating bang. The corner of Loki's mouth curled upwards and he chuckled, although the sound was drenched by the loud music.

"Jarvis, cut the sound!" Tony called, and the workshop fell silent. "How the hell did you get out?" he demanded and glared at Loki.

"You forgot to lock the door," Loki stated gleefully, his shoulders trembling from suppressed laughter. "So I thought I'd come here, to relieve myself of the excruciating boredom that room provided."

"I forgot to..." Tony rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Well, Reindeer Games, you're gonna have to deal with the boredom and walk straight back to your room. I can't have you loose here in my manor."

"I mean no harm, mortal," Loki said, raising his hands as if in defeat. "I simply wish to ask you a question or two."

"'No harm'," Tony repeated. "Coming from you, that's a little heavy, don't you think?"

"Please?"

The single word, uttered so silently, made Tony's eyes widen. Although the polite word alone seemed to make Loki's left eyebrow twitch, he emitted none of the hostility he'd shown during the war. Instead, he seemed more like a reasonable human.

Tony eyed him suspiciously before sighing and gesturing towards a chair by the nearest desk. "Sit there, and don't touch anything, okay?"

With those words, he turned his back to the god and walked straight over to the bar, where he downed the drink he'd poured himself not minutes ago. He dismissed the glass and strolled over to where his suit had fallen. With Loki's eyes burning holes through his head, he started rebuilding the suit, setting the scattered pieces of equipment where they belonged. It didn't take him long to get them all in order, and with his tongue between his teeth, he started circling the armor, registering every flaw he could find.

"You know," he said after a few minutes of deafening silence. "It's really hard to work with you staring at me like th-"

"Why can I not control you?"

Tony stopped in the middle of a step and looked at Loki, who was staring back with narrowed eyes. "Back when we were in Stark Tower, I attempted to take control of your body and mind, like I did with agent Barton," he said. "But I could not. How come?"

Tony subconsciously tapped two fingers to his arc-reactor. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked and leaned against the desk behind him.

Loki rolled his shoulders. "Curiosity," he said, a cold smile gracing his lips.

"Ah, well." Tony hesitated, but what harm could come from telling the god now? "Because of this," he said and dragged his shirt over his head, exposing the piece of machinery that kept him alive. Loki's gaze traveled over his chest, his eyes like razors on Tony's bare skin.

Loki made a move like he was going to stand up from the chair, but Tony raised a hand to stop him. "Sit," he said and took a few steps closer. "You'll stay in your seat, or go back to your room." Loki scoffed, but his attention was glued to the arc-reactor, and so he obliged.

"It shimmers like a piece from the Tesseract," he mumbled and leaned forward a little to get a better look.

"It's clean energy," Tony said, walking close enough so Loki could get a good look at the small machine. "It works like a magnet, keeping scattered pieces of shrapnel from entering my heart and killing me."

Loki quickly glanced up at Tony's face before slowly raising his hands and reaching out for the metallic organ. Tony couldn't help but shiver at the chilly air that surrounded the god's hands.

"Do I frighten you, Tony Stark?" Loki asked, fingers hovering only an inch from the arc-reactor.

"Absolutely not," Tony said matter-of-factly and looked down at Loki. "You didn't scare me then, and you don't scare me now. And if you want to touch that," he added and spared the arc-reactor a glance, "go ahead. It's not really that eventful, it won't do any neat tricks."

Loki chuckled darkly and placed his fingers to the metal. Although Tony couldn't feel it, he exhaled sharply when Loki began tracing the lines of the small machinery. "How could _this_ keep me from controlling you?" Loki asked.

"W-well," Tony stuttered, frowning at his own meek state. "If my assumptions are correct, your _glow stick_ would've needed to touch my skin directly. Since you poked the arc-reactor, which technically isn't a part of my body, you couldn't take control over me. Funny how it works, huh?" he added with a chuckle. "If you'd just aimed a few inches to the sides, you would've had me in complete... control..."

The words stopped coming when Loki's fingers grazed the skin around the machine. Tony felt a rush of goosebumps traveling over his chest and neck, and he stared up into the roof in an attempt to gather his thoughts. "Why're your hands so cold?" he asked when he dared to look at the god again.

"I am a Frost Giant," Loki said without taking his eyes off his newfound interest. "As our name implies, it lies in our nature to have lower temperature than you mortals."

"You don't really look like a _giant_ to me."

"And for that exact reason, I was left for dead."

The temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Tony sighed and an awkward silence settled between them. He tried to catch Loki's eyes, but the god was too busy with the arc-reactor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," he said.

Loki chuckled and lifted his head to lock gazes with Tony. "Why are you offering me, an enemy, your condolences?" He spoke softly, and his words left Tony with an odd, inexplicable feeling. "It is not natural, is it?"

"Yeah, well, neither is the way you keep running your hands over my chest," Tony said before he could stop himself. He blamed it on the liquor, even though he knew he hadn't had _nearly_ enough to drink for it to be a proper reason.

The slow movement of Loki's hands seized, but his fingers didn't leave Tony's skin. "You may be correct." Slowly, _oh so slowly_, Loki raised himself from his seat, closing inch by inch of space between them. Tony's brain seemed to short-circuit, and all he could focus on was the way Loki's eyes fluttered close, and how his chilly breath felt on his heated skin.

When there was barely a hairsbreadth of space between their lips, a single word flashed before his eyes.

_Control._

"Ah, ta-ta-ta." Just as their lips were about to connect, Tony raised a hand and pushed Loki backwards. The lines of Loki's face instantly became more well-defined, and offense mixed with rage flashed in his green eyes. "Let's see here," Tony said and tapped his fingers against Loki's shoulder. "You left the chair, so I'm afraid I'll have to escort you back to your room now."

He had to bite his jaws together not to chuckle at Loki's expression. He gently grabbed the god's upper arm and led him towards the security room. "Move along," he said, glad to find he was speaking normally again.

Well back in the room, Loki stood completely still. His back was straightened, showing off his impressive height, and he kept his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"So," Tony said and released the hold on Loki's arm. He backed away a few steps, slightly amused by Loki's behavior. "Now that you're back in here, you're free to do whatever you like."

Loki just flickered his head as if to get rid of a fly. Then, when Tony's words took form in his mind, he slowly tore his eyes away from the wall and placed them on Tony, who tilted his head to the side with a slightly curious expression. "Whatever you like," he repeated slowly.

A wicked smile appeared on Loki's lips and he chuckled. "You play a dangerous game, Tony Stark," he said, and took a few steps closer. He halted when there was only an inch of air between them and arched his eyebrows in expectation.

Tony straightened his back to lessen the difference in their heights. "You may be a god, but don't think for a second that I'm gonna let you top," he said gravely before reaching behind Loki's neck and bringing him in for a kiss.

He was slightly taken aback by the softness and warmth of Loki's lips, the latter something he hadn't expected. The kiss was chaste, but a searing heat erupted in the pit of his stomach, quickly spreading throughout his body and settling in his groin.

Loki smiled against his lips, and Tony quickly recovered by pushing his tongue past the god's lips and into his mouth, rapidly engaging in a battle for dominance. The little control he had started to slip, so he gently urged Loki towards the bed.

They moved simultaneously until the back of Loki's knees caught in the edge of the bed, and they parted as he was pushed down onto the sheets. Tony quickly followed, crawling over him and closing the space between them once more. He started fumbling with the buttons of Loki's clothes, but after almost a full minute of futile attempts, he pulled back and growled, "How the hell do these work?"

Loki chuckled breathlessly. "Impatience," he murmured and raised his hands to start working on the ties of his armor. He hoisted himself up on his elbows and the cape came off, along with the rest of the metal. All that remained on his upper body now was a thin, dark green shirt.

Satisfied, Tony lowered his head and attached his lips to the skin just underneath Loki's right ear. Loki angled his head slightly to give Tony better access, and while unbuttoning the light fabric, he left a trail of kisses down the god's neck, all the way to his collarbone. His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin, and the soft groan that escaped Loki's lips sent Tony into a whole new state of arousal.

He ran his fingers up the sides of Loki's abdomen and up to his chest, where he circled the left nipple a few times before locking his fingers around the stiffened pebble and pinching lightly. Ever so slightly, Loki's back arched off the bed, and Tony couldn't help but grin smugly when he saw the god clench his teeth together.

He left Loki's collarbone and licked a wet trail down his pectorals. All hesitance was gone as he locked his lips around the other nipple and sucked, enjoying the poorly suppressed sounds Loki emitted. Feeling he had to increase the pace before the end came, he dragged his fingers down Loki's stomach, tracing every curve of his abs, until he reached the hem of his pants.

Tony raised himself from Loki's chest for another heated kiss. He pried the god's lips apart, making sure to taste every corner of his mouth while he started undoing the buttons of Loki's leather pants, deliberately giving the stiff bulge an occasional caress. Loki gave a throaty moan and raised his hips off the bed, making it easier for Tony to slide off his pants.

Tony didn't stop until the pants came off completely. He carelessly threw them over his shoulder, but before he could even start thinking about the next steps, Loki flipped them over. Caught off guard, a small sound of surprise escaped Tony's lips and he was about to scowl before he realized the view presented to him. His eyes travelled over Loki's body, down from his chest, over his abs and to his...

"_Oh boy._"

His face heated and he licked his suddenly very dry lips. Not until he heard a deep chuckle did he turn his eyes up to Loki's face. "What?" he frowned.

"Is this your first time with another man?" Loki asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

"You can wipe that smile off your face," Tony huffed. "And so what? How different can it really be?"

Loki sighed and hoisted himself up on his knees. "Arrogance," he said under his breath. "Please rid me of these." He rattled the chains in front of Tony's face.

"What?" Tony hoisted himself up on his elbows and stared up at Loki with a confused and suspicious expression. "Why?"

"Do you wish to deal with the preparations yourself?"

Another feverish blush covered Tony's face when he realized what Loki was talking about. "Yeah, let me just..." His words faded and he hastily entered the combination of the lock. The chains opened with a quiet _klick_, and a relieved sigh escaped Loki's lips as the pressure on his wrists vanished. He threw the chains off the bed and carefully stroked the sore skin.

Tony parted his lips to announce his impatience, but before the words could even form in his throat, Loki shifted slightly in his lap. Tony watched, with eyes the size of dinner plates, how the god's right arm reached behind himself while he used the left to brace himself against Tony's shoulder.

Loki's body suddenly tensed, and Tony wanted to cover his face in embarrassment when he realized Loki was in the process of easing his index finger into himself, but no matter how obscene the sight was, Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from the person who hovered over him. Loki's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure, and the hand on Tony's shoulder clenched in time with each thrust.

Feeling useless and aroused beyond belief, Tony licked his parched lips before raising his right hand and tentatively caressing the head of Loki's swollen length. The effect was instant; Loki's breath hitched and he groaned, an almost violent shudder shaking his body.

A rush of confidence made Tony grin. With his eyes still glued to Loki's face, he shifted his hand, slowly stroking the length and letting every finger carefully rub over the slit. The aphrodisiac sounds Loki emitted made his own arousal twitch, and the liquid heat in his stomach started becoming too much to handle.

Barely did he have time to register those thoughts before Loki opened his eyes and withdrew his arm from behind him. He was breathing heavily, and without breaking eye-contact, he gently grasped Tony's hand and directed it away from him. Tony frowned, but Loki averted his gaze and started working on his pants, loosening the buttons, but before he could get to the zipper, Tony grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down against the sheets.

"I told you, I'll be on top," he murmured and straightened his back. He took a few seconds to admire Loki's appearance. His neck and ears were slightly red, his skin almost glistening with sweat. His chest was rapidly heaving up and down as his eyes gave away his own impatience.

Tony slipped out of his jeans and lined up with Loki's body. He lifted Loki's right leg and hooked it over his shoulder to gain easier access. With his heart hammering in his ears, he directed himself to Loki's entrance and quickly glanced up at the god's face.

"Do it," Loki said breathlessly and fisted the sheets.

Tony nodded and inhaled deeply before pushing forward. Loki's head shot back and he hissed something in a language Tony didn't know, but the tone was more than enough to express the pained pleasure.

The tight, searing heat that greeted Tony extracted a groan from the depths of his chest, and he pushed until he was buried to the hilt. His breathing was growing erratic, but he forced himself to wait, to let Loki adjust. The time he waited seemed like an eternity, and when the leg hooked over his shoulder shifted and Loki breathed, "Move.", Tony's restraint snapped like a twig.

He pulled out all the way to the tip, spread Loki's legs further apart, and thrust back in. The immense pleasure made his knees unsteady, and he placed his free hand on Loki's hip to brace himself. The god was writhing beneath him, his back arching off the bed with every thrust.

There was no pace building, just raw aggression. Tony struck Loki's prostate with every thrust, and the god's insides clenched around him each time. All too soon, Tony felt a bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach, and he felt the end approaching swiftly.

Suddenly, a freezing chill erupted on his back, and he slowed down. He glanced over his shoulder and exhaled sharply when he saw Loki's legs were turning blue. His skin was cold as ice, and fog seemed to rise from where their skin connected.

Tony turned back to Loki, who apparently hadn't noticed anything. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. "Loki?" Tony said, to no response. He frowned slightly and tightened the grip on the god's hip before thrusting in as deep as physically possible.

Loki exclaimed and his eyes snapped open. "Oi, Loki," Tony tried again, this time succeeding in capturing his attention. "Your legs are..." Loki hoisted himself up on his elbows. It took him a few seconds locate the target of Tony's words, and when he saw his darkened limbs, his eyes widened. For a few seconds, he seemed completely lost for words, but then he slid his right leg down from Tony's shoulder and rested it on the sheets.

With Tony still inside him, he raised his back from the mattress and hooked his arms around Tony's neck. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Tony's shoulder, inhaling deeply, trying to get his own body under control.

Tony rested his left hand on Loki's leg until he felt the cold disappear. When the foreign color had faded, he dragged his hand along Loki's thigh and settled on his hip. He parted his lips to speak, but Loki interrupted his train of thought.

"Finish it."

An small worrying feeling crawled through Tony's body. "Are you sure? If you don't – _nngh!_"

Loki answered the unfinished question by tightening around Tony with almost excruciating strength. His hands locked in a vice grip around Tony's neck, and he raised his head to crush their lips together. The kiss was desperate, all teeth and tongue.

"_Please._"

The urgent plea sent goosebumps across Tony's back, and he grit his teeth before once again pushing Loki down on the mattress. The friction caused by the movement made both of them groan, and Tony bent down over Loki to capture his lips before he started rocking his hips again.

It didn't take more than a few more thrusts before the god came, his entire body quivering. His fingers clawed on Tony's back, and the stinging pain brought Tony over the edge. His jaw dropped and he groaned as he spilled his seed inside of the god.

Tony swallowed thickly to catch his runaway breath as he eased out of Loki and sat up straight, ignoring his aching muscles. He glanced around the room and moved to the edge of the bed. The awkward silence made his skin crawl, and he quickly slipped into his pants. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the god was looking at him.

"Do you regret it?" Loki asked in his usual tone.

Tony stalled by grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the god. "I don't know," he finally said. He stood by the edge of the bed for a few seconds before walking towards the door. "I really don't," he mumbled to himself.

He had one hand on the handle when the another question popped into his mind. "By the way," he said and glanced over his shoulder. "What would you do if you escaped? Would you attack earth again?"

Loki took his time before answering. "The Chitauri are defeated, so I have neither reason nor strength enough to do so. I truly don't know what I'd do if I were freed from my sentence."

"You know what kind of punishment you'll receive when you return to Asgard?"

"Torture. The ancient gods are very learned in that area of expertise, but they rarely get to use their knowledge, so this will be quite a... quite an _opportunity _for them to..."

Loki didn't finish the sentence, and Tony could understand why. When Nick Fury had announced he was going to torture Loki for information, the god had merely scoffed at the thought. But torture concocted by gods was bound to be on a whole different scale.

Another awkward silence stretched between them, and Tony turned his back to Loki and was just about to walk out the room when Jarvis' voice echoed through the room. "Sir, Thor has just been spotted flying over Canada. He's on his way to pick up the detainee."

Tony whirled around and locked gazes with Loki, who had sat up straight. "Crap," Tony hissed and walked back to the bed. "Get dressed," he said and started picking up Loki's clothes from the floor. "He'll be here in a few minutes. Meet me in the workshop when you're ready."

He grabbed the chains and the muzzle and hurried out the room. Well back in the workshop, he tossed the iron restraints onto a desk and started searching for his shirt. He found it next to the Mark 7, and with a slight feeling of guilt, he looked away from the suit and pulled the shirt down over his head.

He sat down in front of his desk and glanced at the muzzle. He ran a hand through his hair as Loki's words echoed in the back of his head.

"_If I told you that thing feasts on the flesh around my lips, would you put it back on?"_

Tony grit his teeth and groaned. Somehow, the mere sight of both the muzzle and the shackles made him feel nauseous. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Jarvis, how long until Thor arrives?" he asked.

"Five minutes tops, sir."

"Right..."

After a few minutes, he heard Loki enter the room. Tony quickly jumped out of his chair, grabbed the shackles and the muzzle, and walked up to him. "I'm gonna have to put these on again," he said and raised the chains.

Loki nodded curtly and raised his hands. Without saying a word, Tony locked the restraints around his wrists and backed a few steps. He turned the muzzle in his hands, dreading the moment he'd have to put them back over the god's lips.

The sound of approaching thunder made him sigh, but before he could lift the muzzle to Loki's lips, the god spoke up. "I assume I ought to thank you for letting me stay here," he said.

Tony suppressed a bizarre urge to chuckle, and he set the muzzle over Loki's mouth. "No need for that," he mumbled and gestured the god to follow him out to the deck.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

All of the Avengers had gathered to see Thor and Loki off. The tesseract had been securely put away into an Asgardian gadget, and it would apparently allow both gods to travel back home.

"You have my gratitude for allowing my brother to stay with you," Thor said and nodded in Tony's direction. "When we get to Asgard, he will face our laws, and the Council will decide his fate."

Romanoff whispered something in Barton's ear, and a satisfied smirk graced the archer's lips.

"And there's no chance he'll escape from his imprisonment?" Dr Banner asked.

Thor started rambling on about how it was impossible for Loki to do so, but Tony ignored him. He was busy trying to catch Loki's eyes without seeming too obvious. Finally, the god looked at him, and the pain that was hidden in the emerald green orbs made a shiver travel up his spine.

_Now or never._

He quickly glanced over at the rest of the Avengers. No one paid Loki any attention, since Thor was busy telling the rest about different punishments the Council had ever ordered. Tony turned his eyes back to Loki, who arched an eyebrow in question. Tony knew he couldn't speak up without attracting attention to himself.

Hoping Loki would realize what he was trying to say, he slowly lowered his gaze from the god's face to the chains, and back up. Loki furrowed his brow in confusion, so Tony did it again, this time mouthing the words, "_They're broken._"

Loki's eyes narrowed and he stared down at the shackles. He shook his hands tentatively, and the chains rattled weakly, threatening to fall off at any moment. The god's expression made Tony chuckle, and when Loki looked up at him again, he offered him a faint smile and nodded.

"This is where we say goodbye." Thor directed the Tesseract's holder to Loki, who carefully grabbed the handle. "It has been an honor to meet all of you, and I shall hope we see each other soon."

He twisted one of the handles, and the Tesseract started shining. Thor raised his hand in farewell, and a second later, they had vanished.

"Well then," Tony said and clapped his hands together. "Dr Banner, if you're still planning on leaving the country, I can drop you off at the airport."

"Sounds good, thanks."

"And to the rest of you, Legolas, Captain and agent Romanoff, it was fun working with you. We should make it a regular thing, you know, save the world once a week or so."

With that, he turned around and walked over to his car. When he'd sat down in the driver's seat, he took a moment to glance up at the heavens. The tiniest of smirks appeared on his lips as he wondered how soon he'd see the God of Mischief again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

AN; _Whoaaaaaa, this was a nice way to vent my Tony/Loki obsession! Hope ya found it readable! (The last scene here is the end-scene in the movie, where Thor takes Loki back to Asgard, in case you missed it!)_

_Oh, and I'll update my other stories when I get my inspiration back, don't worry!_

_Ci vediamo, darlings!_


End file.
